


Goodbye

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Community: Avatar_500, Gen, M/M, Of Love and Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bubble is about to burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda. Thanks for helping me out Kira and Jen. This one it part 10. And the last part of this little mini series for now. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 28 "Free," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko held his menu in a white knuckled grip. Being out with Hakoda at the twenty-four hour breakfast place, surrounded by families, only reminded him that right now they were in a bubble, and it was going to burst soon. Hakoda’s family was coming home tomorrow afternoon. His  
uncle would be home not long after that. It’s not like he really expected Hakoda to give up everything to be with him, but…he didn’t want it to end so soon. He couldn’t even tell anyone, at least for Hakoda’s sake. Zuko shuddered at the thought of his uncle’s reaction if he found out.

Once school started again, Zuko’s shift at the tea shop would change, so it seemed highly unlikely he’d get a chance to see Hakoda there.

And what about Sokka? Zuko was fairly certain he was about to dump him anyway. They had been fighting a lot and Sokka went away for a week without even telling him or calling him while he was gone. And Zuko felt really he deserved it at this point anyway. He doubted they’d hang out together after that, so he wouldn’t have an excuse to even see Hakoda.

And Mai was going to be pissed. She had a lot of scripts planned for him and Sokka.

The future was looking bleak. Zuko let the problems swirl around in his head, lost to the world around him until the waitress cleared her throat, loudly in an attempt to get his attention so she could take his order.

Startled, Zuko tried to come up with an order. “Uh, um. I’ll have a…”

“Can you give us a minute?”

“Sure.”

Hakoda waited for the waitress to walk off, before he reached out and stroked Zuko’s hand. The boy was clearly frazzled.

When Zuko felt Hakoda touch him, he braved meeting Hakoda’s eyes and searched them for any trace of regret or pity. He was relieved that he found none. In fact things must have been much the same for Hakoda, adding the age difference in he must be feeling that this was awkward and unsustainable too. But that didn’t stop them from both wishing it could continue.

The rest of breakfast was quiet and uneventful.

They spent the rest of their day of freedom curled up on the couch together watching TV, Zuko stealing kisses when he could. He wanted to savor these moments, but his mind kept drifting to tomorrow, when it would all be over.

When Hakoda left, Zuko refrained from asking him to stay the night again. He knew the answer would be no. But he did make his kiss goodbye count. He may have been saying goodbye, he wasn’t giving up.


End file.
